


Going Home

by Dogwolf12



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Beetlewhisker regrets everything, Dark Forest (Warriors), Gen, Maple has anger issues, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Great Battle, Sibling Bonding, They/Them Pronouns for Rushtooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogwolf12/pseuds/Dogwolf12
Summary: Beetlewhisker has regretted his foray into the dark forest ever since he realised what it was doing to him, yet he was forced to stay. Now, thanks to an unexpected visitor, he may get the chance to go home again.
Relationships: Beetlewhisker and Pricklekit
Kudos: 7





	Going Home

The mists of the Dark Forest swirled around a brown-and-white form as he picked his way across the muddy turf. His green eyes, tinged with black as was custom for a Dark Forest warrior, roved around the terrain, searching for any sign of the other warriors. He was relieved to see none. Although the Dark Forest’s ability to hide cats from view of others, coupled with his need to hide, helped to protect him, his death had meant that he had learned that you could never be too careful.

Beetlewhisker supposed that he had been reckless before, between visiting Pricklekit when he was sick, sneaking out of camp for fishing trips and finally deciding to trust a stranger with his eyes clawed away. But he couldn’t help it. He needed to keep up with his littermates and make his brother proud. But now…

He firmly suppressed that train of thought, weaving through the mazelike pattern of gnarled trees. He deliberately avoided a path that would take him to the hollow where he had died and so found himself peering into the training hollow. His instincts told him to back away, yet he could only recognise Mapleshade in the throng. These seemed to be the lesser lieutenants of the Dark Forest, so it was unlikely that he would be noticed.

They all had scratches, some sporting gaping wounds and missing pieces where fur or flesh should have been. Mapleshade herself had slimy moss pressed against a deep cut running down her underbelly, growling at some nameless cat to stop being so gormless and help. Beetlewhisker’s ear twitched. He barely dared to hope that the Clans may have-

“I can’t believe those filthy maggots drove us away.” She snarled. “And some of those traitors got away with it, too.”

“A-at l-least you g-got A-appledusk…” The nameless warrior ground out.

“One cat isn’t enough! Didn’t you _learn this_ , Rushtooth?”

“I’d thank you not to bring up my mistake in leaving Plumpelt alive, thank you very much.” Rushtooth snarled, regaining their dignity. “You broken old moggy!”

“ _What_ did you say to me?” Mapleshade snarled. From the ichor dripping from her wound to the menacing growl on her face, she was a sight that made Beetlewhisker shudder. But Rushtooth, to their bravery, or perhaps stupidity, didn’t back down, throwing themself onto Mapleshade. The two collided in a whirl of furor, in which time Rushtooth got a lucky blow in on her neck. She crumpled like a falling tree, sinking to the floor of the forest. But Rushtooth had sustained damage, and as they, too, lay down, wisps of themself floated away, leaving them to fade as well.

Beetlewhisker felt at once relieved and sick as he walked away. He found himself again at a clearing, empty this time. Somehow he knew that the clearing he had come from, packed as it was, held all that remained of the Dark Forest – apart from himself. He sank onto his haunches, confident that the Dark Forest would be occupied for some time.

 _We won!_ He said a prayer to StarClan, wherever they may be in this place, that his family and the Clans would move on, and that Icewing in particular would not feel guilty. He lay there for a while before a streak of light punctuated the forest. As it slowed he got the impression of a kit, but as it drew nearer he recognised his brother’s shape.

“Pricklekit!” He cried.

“Hi, Beetlewhisker.” Pricklekit purred.

“What are you doing here? You could get lost here!”

“And you could have died when you visited me. It was worth it to you and it is worth it to me.”

“All for a visit?”

“Of course not! Beetlewhisker, we’re going.” Pricklekit gestured with his tail.

“Where?” Beetlewhisker asked.

The kit smiled at him. “You always were a bit slow on the uptake. My dear brother, we’re going home.”

Beetlewhisker’s smile could have lit the forest during Sol’s predicted eclipse as he followed his brother. They came to a stop at a wall of mist. Pricklekit led the way into the mist, while he followed. He could see his brother’s form lighting the path. Even as the mist got dense as it thinned, preventing his breath, he focused solidly on his brother.

They emerged in StarClan. The mist had subsided somewhat, leaving a paw-height barrier that allowed him to see across the border. To his great surprise, as soon as he stepped foot on the grass his pelt began to change. The constant muck disappeared, as did the ghostly reminder of his wound. His eyes, although he had to take Pricklekit’s word for it, lost their black tinting and, best of all, stars appeared in his fur. He turned around, admiring his starry form.

“Now come on, there’s so many cats here that I think you might like to see!” Pricklekit squeaked.

Smiling, Beetlewhisker followed his brother deeper into StarClan, free of his regrets for the first time in moons.

He was home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Rushtooth was listed as a he and a she in the Warriors fandom so I just decided that they were, well, a they. It honestly doesn't have any impact except on pronouns.


End file.
